


Playing it up

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Wincest "First" prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, date, drunkchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "first date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing it up

"You wanna know something funny, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam after he came back from the bathroom and sat back down in front of Dean. They were in a nice restaurant and they were undercover in their fed suits.

"What?" Sam straightened in his seat.

"The waitress thought you were my date," Dean chuckled and took a sip of his wine, amused.

Sam scoffed and made a face. “Right.”

Throughout the night they went through several glasses of wine, _because when the hell else did they get to eat at places like this_? So they were both a little tipsy.

Just before dessert, Dean set his glass down and got that wild look in his eye like he was up to something. “Let’s play it up.”

"Huh?" Sam said, his head feeling feather-light and tingly.

Dean slid his hand across the table and placed it over Sam’s. “Honey, you look smashing tonight.”

"Dean!" Sam snagged his hand away. "Stop being an idiot." Sam was rolling his eyes but he was smiling.

"Oh, darling, I hate it when you get upset with me."

The waitress kept smiling at them every chance she got, and Dean was having way too much fun with this charade. He kept finding ways to touch Sam in feigned “couple” affection, like claiming he had something on his face and wiping it off. Towards the end of the night Sam stopped protesting. It started to be kind of fun (Sam figured it was the wine getting to his head).

When the waitress came and handed Dean the bill, Dean smirked and after she walked away said to Sammy “see, she even knows who wears the pants.”

Dean looked at the bill. “Geez, you’re a cheap date, Sammy.”

"Are you kidding? I only ordered a salad because the meat was fifty bucks!"

"We’ve got the money," Dean falsely reassured. "Sorry, _I’ve_ got the money. I can take care of you, baby,” Dean put on his award-winning grin that was reserved usually for getting into women’s pants.

Sam was well past tipsy now, so whereas he probably should have rolled his eyes and got up to leave, he grinned stupidly and played along. He reached across the table to grab Dean’s hand.

"I’m the luckiest man in the world."

They laughed the whole way to the car. Sam couldn’t snap out of their masquerade, so when they reached the car he leaned up against the passenger side before getting in.

"Now’s the part where you take me home," Sam breathed, looking up at the open night sky.

After a few silent moments listening to the hum of crickets, Dean came in front of him and placed his hand on the car by Sam’s hip.

"Or I could just take you back to mine…" Dean said lowly, leaning in. Their faces hovered close to each other, their breath mingling.

Dean came so close to Sam’s lips, Sam actually felt his heart stop. “Dean…”

Dean pulled back then and smirked, snapping back into brother mode too quickly. “Just kidding you big geek.”

Sam was clutching on to the metal of the car, his shoulders rigid even as Dean skipped around to the driver’s side. “Like I’d actually kiss you.”

They called that their “first date.”


End file.
